Forbidden Alchemy
by Angel of the Dark Chaos
Summary: A young kid will do anything to help his village. Even if it means working for the very people his town hates. After a costly mistake that harms him and his sister, what's left for them? Apearences of the FMA chracters will happen


**Forbidden Alchemy

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of Full Metal alchemist, but the characters personalitys and names are mine.

* * *

This will be a chapter story, but this is the begining. It may be a little slow. More is on the way though. Please read and review.

* * *

Ami walked into Keyo's room. Finding him fast asleep on his bed, many books scattered around him. Even his dog was next to him, sleeping just like Keyo. "You work to hard brother. I'm sure you will help the village just fine." She picked up the books and set them on his table, then covered him up. She was far older then him, she only eighteen and him only fifteen. It has been this way for a few years now. People in there village where becoming sick. At the lost of their dad, Keyo took it upon himself to learn alchemy. His father had many books about it, so he read every night getting better. She sighed and looked over at her brother. She new he had been training to join the military. Everyone knew, and hated him for it. With the library though he could get more answers and maybe cure the disease. She would watch over him till then.

Keyo rolled over and patted his dog's head. "Looks like we did another late night study." He said stretching and looking around. The sun was shining brightly threw his window. It must have been noon. All his books and things where neatly put away. "Thanks sis." He said standing up and got dressed then walked into the kitchen. Finding his sister cooking.

"I thought you would sleep all day?"

"I could, believe me. How's mom?"

She looked a bit stressed as she looked at their mother's door. 'Still sick. You think she is going to make it?"

"I don't know, she's strong, but I haven't made any breakthroughs. Though I think I might know something to help."

"Really what is it?" Looking a little happier at the thought of curing the village.

"Well it's more of a story. It's something called the Philosophers Stone. It has amazing powers."

"Well then at least we have some idea. Go get some vegetables for dinner, I'll wake mom up, she has slept longer then usual today." He nodded and walked outside into the market. He walked up and bought a few random things for dinner. Hopefully it was Ami's stew, it was his favorite. He walked back to the house under a few stares of people. They hated the military for damaging their village a few years back. Him wanting to become one did not help any. He knew it was a sacrifice to become a dog to the military but it would get him closer to helping his village. He walked in and heard his sister crying.

"Ami what's wrong?" he asked walking into his mothers room. That's when he saw her laying her head on mother's chest. She had died in her sleep. He couldn't help but cry and went back to his room. All the time his dog had been quiet walking next to him, but started licking her master's hand. He hugged her. "Shinju it will be ok. No more will die." She just looked up as he sat down on his bed. Then she laid her head on his leg.

A couple of months had past from his mother's funeral. Since then he had been reading books on human transmutations. It all pointed to being a bad practice, but even his sisters and his relationship had been quiet. Both parent's dead and the pain of loss left them speechless, maybe only the occasional hello.

One night at dinner he finally talked to her. "Do you want mom back?" She choked on her food and looked at him. He was looking down at his plate nothing had changed. She tried to talk but couldn't think of anything. "I think I can bring her back but I need help." He looked up at her. She nodded. She would always help her brother, no matter the cost. Even if this one may cost a lot.

Later that day, only by candle light and in the shadows they sat in their mother's room. Ami on one side, Keyo on the other, Shinju sat in the corner and watched. The circle had already been painted out and now they where measuring the components of a human body. Only thing left was equivalent exchange. Ami looked at him and made him mark her arm, while he gave up his own blood. A little tired from the loss of blood he continued on. They pressed their hands on the circle and it lit up. It was working but suddenly when they smiled after so many months, things started to turn bad. The room was turning dark and Ami screamed as her body was disappearing. There was a thud in the corner where Shinju had fallen. "Ami" He called out reaching for her. As he grabbed her, she seemed to of disappear just like the light from Shinju. He was standing at a gate. He ran in and the evil black monsters tried stopping him in any way they could. He screamed in pain, as it felt like they were ripping threw his body, biting his body, and holding him back. All he wanted was to reach her. He found her and grabbed her arm and painted a seal on him. He would give anything to get her back, but what would be the vessel? He only remembered one thing in the room, the lifeless body of Shinju. He threw her soul into it and the gate seemed to close as he tore back threw the door. He left at the opening the faces looking at him. Those faces always burned in his mind, their evil grins and their eyes.

Ami had woken up and saw her brother clutching his face. In the seal his eye was taken. His sight was nearly gone. She took a step at him, and she seemed shorter. "Sorry Ami. I screwed up." He looked over and saw the heaping mass of blood and organs. His stomach churned and emptied onto the floor at the site knowing it was the outcome of his work. At what cost he thought and blacked out. The loss of so much blood was killing him. She took off now realizing what she was. She was terrified at her dieing brother and her mother who was nothing like she should be. Even she was now trapped in her brother's greatest friend. She busted threw the door and scratched at the neighbors door. The only one to really care for the two after their parents died. She continued to wine and scratch at the door.

"What is it?" The lights flipped on and the couple looked down. "What's wrong Shinju?" That's right she looked like Shinju she thought. She acted as if she wanted them to follow her. Taking steps away then returning and repeating. They finally took the hint then ran inside the house. They saw the sight and gasped. They also where searching for Ami. It made her sad seeing as they looked around for a body that was gone. They took him to get help and the man stayed to clean up their failed attempt.


End file.
